


when i breathe you in

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Prompt: Noah admiring Dan’s gray hairs.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	when i breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LITERALLY THE COOLEST PERSON I KNOW. 
> 
> Title from Restraining Order Blues by Spitalfield. It doesn't matter. Just go with it.

It starts at Dan’s temple, so Noah can see it when they lay in bed at night, Dan on his back holding his phone up and Noah on his side watching Dan. The first time, Noah thinks it’s the lighting—they're at a hotel for a press event for Dan’s new show. He’s exhausted, and he falls asleep before he can point it out.

The next time he notices, in the familiar soft glow of their bedroom, there’s no mistaking it—the tiniest patch of silvery hair gathered near Dan’s ear. Noah wants to reach out and touch it, see if it feels as soft as the rest of Dan’s hair. He doesn’t, though, just smiles and drifts off to sleep. 

Weeks later, Noah realizes the patch is growing, and there’s no way Dan hasn’t noticed—he spends too much time in front of the mirror for various reasons to not have noticed. Noah frowns at the side of Dan's head. Why hasn't Dan said anything?

This time, Noah reaches out, fingertips light against Dan’s hair. Dan startles. “I thought you were asleep,” he says with a laugh. 

Noah grins and touches that spot again. “Hi,” he says. 

Dan drops his phone next to him and turns to face Noah. “Hi.” He’s giving Noah a wide smile, one he doesn't really give anyone else.

Noah kisses him, quick and chaste. “You have, ah—” Noah touches Dan’s gray hair again. 

Dan heaves out a huge dramatic sigh. “Yes, I know. I haven’t decided what to do.”

“Do?” Noah kisses him again, just because.

“Mm, yes _do_.” Dan smirks as he pulls back from the kiss. “I’m—I mean, I’m 40 it’s not like I’m 28 with gray hair. I’d color _that_ in a second.”

“Keep it,” Noah says, pressing forward again, Dan’s lips soft and warm against his own. “It’s—you look good. You’re getting some in your beard, too.” Noah rubs his cheek over Dan’s jaw. “It’s sexy.”

Dan laughs softly. “Is it?”

“I can show you.” Noah kisses his way from Dan’s temple to his throat. “Want me to?” He feels Dan swallow, feels Dan’s pulse quicken against his lips. 

Dan sighs. “Please do.”

Noah does.


End file.
